big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Profile: NepuneNinjaComics
Neptune_Ninja_Comics is a commenter that has done a lot of things on the wiki and on Go comics. He is an admin here, on the Big Nate Comment Section Wiki. -'Neptune_Ninja_Comics' I am currently an administrator on this wiki! Also, if you want a custom profile picture, just ask.Thanks to Spyroclub1 for getting me interested in the wiki and giving me the idea to create this page.. Wars he has been in The comment Dryspell The presidents war The hacker war Observed the wars that have happened since 2017. The Beginning Neptune got on go Comics because he was reading a big Nate novel in 2016, and at the back of the book it said something about https://www.bignatebooks.com/ So of course I went there. I played some of the games, looked at the blogs......then decided I was bored. So I hit the button that said :COMIC STRIP and the button was a link to Go Comics. At first I had no clue what it was so I left Go Comics for a full year. Then in 2017 I went back on Go Comics because I wanted to read Big Nate. One look couldn't hurt right? Of course I read Big Nate on Go Comics daily after that. Then I noticed a comment section.... Then I got interested....... Then I also read the comments as well as the comics..... Then........I had no clue what 2017 commenters were doing. They swore and battled. They spammed and flagged.... But I didn't know what people had against polls..... But I still stayed on. In 2018 I noticed new commenters, that weren't as bad. I also noticed a user named Swayamplayz was spamming on a chess comment..... Also I didn't know who Sarwesh was. So of course i was like "What do they have agaisnt his Sarwesh guy?" Then I found out what. Then in December 2018 I finally decided to become a commenter. Being a commenter sounded fun. Signing up couldn't hurt right? The Comment Dryspell Neptune started and stopped the comment dryspell. It was....an annoying expirence. Thats also why Neptune thinks mods temporarily banned him. The comment dryspell was when mods kept deleting everyones comments for like no reason. Awards * Has most ever edits on the wiki * Has most daily edits ever on the wiki * Has changed his profile picture more than anyone else on this wiki. * Is moderator (More of a goal of mine,I can delete this) * Created a custom profile picture for himself (Another goal of mine) Relationships with other commenters (I'm doing these in the order I met the commenters, so sorry if I accidently leave you out.) 'Spyroclub1-' Was there from the start, and also a great friend. Introduced me to go comics, and is nice. 'Swayamplayz- '''An amazing friend who was there from the start, and I help him run the discord server. A nice fellow admin as well. '''Henry Hudson- '''An interesting commenter and a friend. Also was there from the start. The blog post comments can be a bit annoying, but that's ok. '''Just Your Average Go Comics Commenter- '''A person I really didn't get to know, but seems nice. '''Mr.Epic- '''The name says it all. An epic person and friend. '''Yoda-' He was a great friend, but sadly left. 'BiggerNate91- '''a good freind and picture editor '''Domcos- '''He will be missed. '''Materight- '''He will be missed. '''Positive Elixer Trade- '''A nice coding friend, and is nice. '''Cheesedoodle51- '''was a great friend, until the betrayal. '''GiantNate91- '''a good friend. '''MintCrepe-' A great friend and discord moderator. 'Spacepuppy- '''A nice person, though I didn't meet him very much. '''LordNour- '''a nice person, though I didn't meet him very much. '''7'o clock- '''a nice person and friend. '''PL- '''We have had our many arguements, but he is still a friend. '''Big Nate baseball-' I haven't really met him. HHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMM he was on go comics since 2017. how amazing. Description in the Joe Moraliste Series Neptune is a Ninja and island protector who owns a sword and a super high tech watch that he uses to track the volcano's activity on the isalnd, before the island exploded and sank., which then he joined Joe's team. In the story he has blue hair, sunglasses, and a blue t-shirt just like his profile pic. Gallery Ice Bear Dabbing.jpg Category:Profiles Category:Users Category:Info about users